LLDR Related
by Skollrous
Summary: Realted things to Long Last Days
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since her death, no one sure how it actually happened at all, her brother and only survivor of the Staff Beasts knew.  
But, they never spoke a word of it, no one has a clue why, so many unanswered questions to ask, yet, no one could.

The twins, Yasamay and Sasamay, now dead from helping both of there older brother and sister, though, only Sasamay crossed over; already dead.

Mao still on a rampage, his sister Caty, unable to stop him from so much destruction.  
Dereck taking her in to train, learning his lesson a long time back. 'Death is not all the time.' he recalled from someone with a laugh.

Celestial haunted by the death of her brother Zack, and father Dante. Not be able to sleep, out on long days with no one to even see, now,  
she travels alone; also leaving Tsuno with his brother. Always carrying a gun at her side, maybe one day to commit suicide.

Last left from Sand's world, Sky still tries to make a adjustment with everyone, living at the mansion that a few use to own, he still tries to avoid Kelt, not able to handle to see him after all he had ever done to Hannah, or to anyone. Quieter more then ever, he wishes to always be alone.

Kelt, one whom tried to always keep Hannah safe, died, but brought back by Forrest for a good reason, it is not known yet.

Jaxs, one whom had always never had problems in the Nether World, now just stays in the real world, granted a real body by Forrest apon request.  
Yet, no one knew what ever happened to him after that; was thought he killed himself after 4 months, not able to handle the pain.

Moon shutting himself away from everyone, just crying away his life, always thinking no one ever cared about anything.  
When he told everyone about Leea's death, they all just went on with there lives like normal, but, little did he know, they all had tooken it hard.

Now, you all ask, HOW DID this all happen?  
Well, you'll just have to wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke towered over the area where two figures stood fighting, one almost to the point of bleeding to death, the other still standing strong,  
both were hated enemy's of each others, hating since the birth of the one, the othere hating having to see whom it was.

Torn clothes, burnt tissue from so much blood spilled, warily, they approached each other, ice in one hand of one, a dagger of one in the other.  
Both clashed, tearing cloth and more tissue, skin, blood spattered on the ground, more darker then the others; black tainted, dark blood.

One backed up and stared down at the liquid, smiling to success, but short lived, a shard stuck up his shirt, through his shoulder.

He backed up, part of the shard falling to the puddle of blood, now bathed in it, the shard melted from the heat.

The other, wings sagging, cut in two, mechanical arm snapped off at the neck, bloody red and dark blue eyes dulled from blood lose, stared at the black haired man. "You think you have the upper hand, you do not.." she gurgled, blood coming up her throat.

The black haired man, stared and started to laugh loud, a large grin on his face. "You just keep thinking that, you piece of shit.  
You should of never of been born, you resemble your mother to much, to even live this life of nothingness!" he laughed louder, his pointed teeth shown through his grin. He walked over and smirked, steeping on her chest, crushing her chest.

He narrowed his eyes, dagger the sword from his side, with final words, he smashed her chest with his foot, the sword he had, going through her heart.

She let out a shallow grunt, eyes going pale. "Y..o..u...Bats-" He took the sword out her chest, laughing out once more, he licked the blood on the swords tip, sweet and rich; so he thought, he threw beside her corpse, turning away with a sigh of content. "Not worth the fight.."

He pulled his torn brown cloak over his charred and rotting body, leaving her body to rot on its own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Black and blue erupted from the ground in front of the black wolf, her bloodied and iceblue eyes, wide, all they could do is stare.  
"Death takes you!" another called, his green hair flying into his face as he swung the giant sword into her side.  
Blood flowed from the lower part and up to the opened mouth, gargled, all she could do is fall back and hold her ground.

She did a flip and jumped back. "I know what you are, Sand, murder to mother, killer of brother. You are just like my other!" she hollowed, her fangs showing.

Sand smirked to the her words and sat the blood ridden sword to his side, blood dripped down its sleek surface. "So.." he began, "You think I am?"  
all he did was laugh, his ears flattening. "The Truth, your brother died by his own fire, as for your mother, she was nothing but a useless fool."

"And the Ancient Masters, they were nothing but wrenched fools to teach you the Elements, Darklin, that little bastard has always been liring to you."  
Leea blinked when she saw the Dragon form at Sand's side. "Its true.." he muttered. His eyes glew and he tore his claws from his paws.

Leea hissed. "I thought I trusted you, even after Lightlin died. I will never again." she hissed, her arms tearing to the side. "I will never let this place go from Hell to Heaven." her eyes dived into the red ocean and NightBlood came forth, growling and snarling.

Deprived of speech or anything human like, the beast just ran toward Darklin at full force, her bloodied rangs going to his arm, but it ended up on the ground.  
Her fangs punctured into the brittle black waste.

Darklin backed up and glared at her. 'Why do I have to be like this..? Why am I to betray my olny friend, Death, why art tho not so fair?'  
With last words, he tore his own claws over his chest, blood dripping from the surface of it.

Minutes later...

Leea opened her eyes on the bloody ground, her eyes starring woozily down to the black blood. "Wha-"  
"Heh heh.. you come to." said a snickering voice... "W-" "You need not ask of me, am not known to anyone in this world. You live by the rules of here now."

The black creature looked over her baterd and bruised body. "Wow, that guy did a number on you." he laughed.  
Leea hissed and swiped at him with the last of her strength.

He back away easily. "Ey ey! No need to be hasty!" he chimed, he stood back on his perch. "If you have the strength, someone might help you.." with that last.  
of his words, the creature was gone.

Leea took to her feet in time, having to take her time with each step, she stepped through the gray gate and stared up at the dusky sky.

"Who goiths there?" called a familiar voice.  
Leea blinked and her ear twitched. "Who?" she said in a low voice.  
"Art thou so fairth to be here, I thought er was you, not some simeple tin." she replied, from her hand, she looked up with large black wings, hissing as some black fathers fell off of them.

She blinked to whom she saw, never seeing in a long time, her eyes send upon her mothers figure. "Mother.." she muttered, before her eyes closed and collapsed.

Leea had no knowledge that she was in the land of the Fallen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Demented and scorn, the figure stood upon his once proud place of cialaization, his crsytline yellow eyes open wide.  
His fist tightend and called the order of the Ancient's, not for wisdom, not for help, but to call them to aid him.

All before him stood, Shenroo of Healing, Ice of Water, Dereck of Fire, Shardoe of the Shadow's, and yet even the newest Master had shown up, Concise of Seeing.

The eyes of the caller laid upon her with interest, but he ignored the feeling. "I want you all to destroy Callen,"  
he hissed, his eyes shown great blood lust, glaring down at the 5.

Shenroo was the first to speak, his fist raised. "We would NEVER, Callen is our home and was once yours." he pointed to this man of 53; his shaggy black hair puffed up, covering his right eye.

The man laughed with evil, his intents not one to bewiddled. "Oh, if only you knew who I had to take to hear those words."  
yanking besides someone of there middle age, his red bloodshot eyes barely open; he looked to tired to even tell what was going on.

Ice raised her head up with wide eyes. "Why would you harm Sky?" she hollered, harming others was one of the woman's most weak spot. She raised her hand but before she could summon her element, she was swung to the ground by Dereck.  
"Do not fight him just yet!" he hissed in a whisper.

"What are you two talking about?" Sand demanded to know. Dereck looked over toward him, a snear on his face. "Nothing."  
he answered. Sand glared back, shaking his head.

Now, the never Master stood there, confused; not able to see what was really going on, though her dull crimson eyes were open. Her hearing caught it all.

Sand raised his hand. "Now, if you do not comply, I already have the Dragon's under my control." one step a head,  
he smirked.

Shardoe lifted his head to those words. "There are four you have not. Darklin, Crinder, Kaliko and Maka." he said,  
with those words spoke, Sand grabbed his neck. "Tell me who controls them. His eyes wide, he did,  
his black staff to his side. "You will never be able to control them without Leea's staff or Hannah's sword."  
he looked to the others, there eyes wide.

Shenroo was the only one not surprised by this, Shardoe was one to always talk when threatend.

As the talking went on, things on Callen began to take turns for the worse. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 6 months since her death, no one sure how it actually happened at all, her brother and only survivor of the Staff Beasts knew.  
But, they never spoke not a word of it, no one has a clue why, so many unanswered questions to ask, yet, no one could.

The twins, Yasamay and Sasamay, now dead from helping both of there older brother and sister, though, only Sasamay crossed over; already dead.  
Mao still on a rampage, his sister Caty, unable to stop him from so much destruction.  
Dereck taking her in to train, learning his lesson a long time back. 'Death is not all the time.' he recalled from someone with a laugh.

Celestial haunted by the death of her brother Zack, and father Dante. Not be able to sleep, out on long days with no one to even see, now,  
she travels alone; also leaving Tsuno with his brother. Always carrying a gun at her side, maybe one day to commit suicide.

Last left from Sand's world, Sky still tries to make a adjustment with everyone, living at the mansion that a few use to own, he still tries to avoid Kelt, not able to handle to see him after all he had ever done to Hannah, or to anyone. Quieter more then ever, he wishes to always be alone.

Jaxs, one whom had always never had problems in the Nether World, now just stays in the real world, granted a real body by Forrest upon request.  
Yet, no one knew what ever happened to him after that; was thought he killed himself after 4 months, not able to handle the pain.

Moon shutting himself away from everyone, just crying away his life, always thinking no one ever cared about anything.  
When he told everyone about Leea's death, they all just went on with there lives like normal, but, little did he know, they all had tooken it hard.

Over six months had passed with her death not on anyones mind anymore, her name scarly ever even said; many wonderd about her, yet, like always, they kept it

to them selves.

"So, this is where they buried her, huh?" said a hushed voice. "Yea, 6 months ago to be correct, the place where she had emitted her love to the one called

Zex.." the other spoke. "What was the reason she had died anyhow?" the other asked, its voice low enough to hear only. "You've asked that many a time,

Catherine," the voice answered, the voice sighed. "She died to stop her rather, Sand, Raynow, and his trying to take over Callen, a long with the use of the

Dragon's." he told her like the other times. Her ears flicked. "Oh.." she shook her head. "Am sorry, Master Dereck, ever since my brother.. I have not had

the same mind as then."

Dereck lifted his head to her. "Neither have I, young one, ever since I had left Callen to come train you for that time, my own life has took a turn." he

took a leather bound book from his hand, opening it up. "Ever since that day, I've spent them wondering why I ever came, other then training. However.." he

closed the book. "Nevermind that, we have some more work to do." with few words, he left the book and too Caty with him.

On there way back to the house they had come across Moon, now dreary and lifeless, always sitting by the small pond. With a 'hi.' he lifted his head, waving

to them. "Ey.." he muttered in turn, then looked back to the pond with a pitiful smile. He had tooken it worse then all of them; he had no one left in his

family.

Moon waved at them one last time and walked away, Caty and Dereck nodded, going on there own way to.

Caty looked up. "Master Dereck?" she asked. Dereck lifted his head up. "Yes, Cathrine?" "Would I ever be like my brother?" "Am not sure.. Her was rather,

Underdeveloped as I was once told, DN, as the one you says, controls you, she well.." he sighed, sitting down on a near by rock. "In time, you will know."

Caty nodded, sitting by him.

Near by, Moon hadn't gone to far. His ears moving back and forth, he looked up to a tree that had marks on it; the area where him and Leea had meet for the

first time, his arms moved up a bit. "Ey sis, remember when were here?" he asked the air. "I was such a ass!" he laughed, tears of blood streaming down his

face, he sunk down against a tree, looking down. "Heh.." he wiped the bloody tears away from his face.

He sighed, looking down. "I need to find someone to help me.." with last words to his sister and the people around, he went off.

TBC. 


End file.
